


Ask Me

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discussion of kinks, Drunkeness, Edging, F/M, HOLY PURE FILTHY EXPLICIT SMUTASTIC PORN, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Threesome (No Wincest), Voyeurism, YOU MUST BE 18 TO READ THIS, a dose of fluff, biting kink, dom!Dean, lots of unprotected sex, oral (M & F receiving), tease!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You’re drunk with the Winchester boys and you want to play a drinking game. Oh, and you want to fuck them both too.





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo Square Filled: Edging.  
> Created for @spngenrebingo Square Filled: Drunken Night  
> Inspired by this list of NSFW Asks.
> 
> HAPPY SMUT APPRECIATION DAY 2018! You're welcome :)

It had been kind of an epic night. Well, so far. After eliminating a restless spirit in only an hour, which was your personal record, you and the Winchester brothers had found a cool dive bar close to the motel. You had a few drinks, hustled a hundred bucks out of some horny college kids, and now you and Sam were snickering at a booth as Dean struck out with the moderately hot bartender. But with a fourth drink on the bartop, no takers for the next game of pool, and all of your cash well on its way to being spent, the three of you decided to head back to the motel where a bottle of low shelf’s finest was waiting.

Your drunk laughter followed you across the lot as the three of you stumbled back to the boys’ room. After another drink and a ridiculous story about a teenage witch setting a love spell on a sheepish Dean, you leaned back on one of the queen beds. Your cheeks were warm from laughter and intoxication. The mad crushes you had on the two hot men in the room with you added a certain blush as well.

Sam stretched his arms above his head and laid back on the other bed. “We should really look into the lore on that Grecian spell first thing.”

“Nooooo Sam, that’s not any fun,” you whined. Your eyes lit up with an idea. “I know! Let’s play a drinking game!”

Sam gave you a skeptical look. “Really? Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“I’ll find one,” Dean opened up his laptop and started typing into the search bar. Sam got up to grab a beer for each of you, announcing if you were going to play a drinking game then that was a better beverage choice.

“Ah ha!” Dean suddenly exclaimed. He snickered and looking over at you. “‘k, I looked up drinking games. And there’s a bunch of card games we can play. Orrrr...we can play this,” Dean rotated the laptop to show you the screen. **_Fifty NSFW Questions You’ve Never Been Asked._**

“Lemme see,” you gestured for the laptop.

Dean shook his head as he turned the screen back to him. “No, you have to answer a question first.”

“Wait!” you argued. “How’s answering questions gonna be a drinking game?”

Dean looked over at his brother who shrugged. “If you answer the question, then the person that asked you has to drink.”

“That’s a dumb game,” you giggled as you kicked your boots off and then crossed your legs underneath you on the bed. “Okay, bring it on.”

Dean hummed as he scrolled through the questions. “I’ll start with an easy one. What’s your favorite sex position?”

You giggled again, drunk and happy as you considered your options. “Uhhhh, on top I guess.”

Dean nodded, a naughty gleam in his eyes. “Interesting.” He lifted his beer and took a sip. “Okay, your turn. Ask me or Sam somethin’.”

Dean pushed the laptop over to you. You looked through the list as he moved to sit with his back against the headboard.

You looked down the list of questions, smiling as you read them. They were all very explicit questions about sex. _Who said drinking games had to be lame?_

“Okay Dean, your turn.” Dean nodded before you read from the screen. “What's your celebrity threesome?”

“Ah, that’s easy! Daphne, obviously.” At this Sam rolled his eyes, muttering about how that was wrong in so many ways. “Daisy Duke- either Bach or Simpson, I would accept either. Annnnd…” Dean paused as if this was the most important question in the world. “Nicole Kidman. But like, Bewitched not Stepford Wives. Although she was beautiful in Batman Forever even though that movie suuuucked…But then if I’m going to consider Batman movies, Halle Berry is smokin’ so definitely Halle. Uma too, god I love redheads. You know who’s really hot? The chick that plays Wonder Woman, damn she’s beautiful-”

“Dude, stop,” you interrupted. “I thought you were going to say your anime whores. Or Busty Asian Beauties!”

Dean paused as he considered his personal porn faves. “Huh.”

Sam scoffed. “Or Suzy the porn star again.”

Dean shot a dangerous glare at his brother as you interjected, “Wait, you slept with a porn star?! Which one?!”

“Uhhhh can I change my answer?” Dean asked, avoiding your questions. “Or can I have more than three?”

“No!” you laughed, taking a drink as you offered the laptop to Sam who was sitting on the other bed. “Sam, you’re up.”

Sam read through the whole list of questions, evaluating each one before he looked up at you. “Okay, Y/N. Do you prefer giving or receiving oral?”

You shrugged. “Both I guess. I mean, everyone loves getting it. But there’s also a certain satisfaction in giving,” you smiled and looked down at the bedspread as you rambled, “like knowing that you can do that, like make someone come with your mouth is so fucking hot. Plus oral during edging is always fun.”

When you looked up Sam’s eyes were a little wider and he blinked away his dilated pupils. He looked back at the computer and took a drink. Dean cleared his throat and awkwardly resituated himself at the top of the bed. “Ummm yeah, same.”

You smiled, hiding your glee as you realized that this game was taking a turn you’d been hoping for since that evil spirit burned away earlier that afternoon. Hell, you’d been hoping for this since you met the Winchesters.

“Dean’s turn,” you sang out.

Dean sipped his beer as he looked down the list. “Ok Y/N,”

“Hey wait, why are all the questions for me?” you laughed.

“Well sorry, but I don’t particularly want to know the most unusual place Sam has gotten head.”

You raised your eyebrows at Sam in a silent quiz, and then nearly fell off the bed laughing hysterically when he muttered, “Space Mountain.” You needed to hear that story later.

Dean went on. “Y/N, can you squirt?”

Sam nearly choked on his beer as you squawked a laugh in surprise. “Ah! Seriously?”

“Yeah, you have to tell us. Can you squirt?” Dean smirked at you, giving you an arched eyebrow that made you equally embarrassed and desperate. Maybe the booze was catching up because it just got a lot warmer somehow, your shirt constricting as you took a deep breath.

You looked over at Sam who also had a coy smile on his face. Damn these two. Again. “I mean, I never have. So I don’t think I can.”

“Not even by yourself?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Have you tried?”

“Dean, that’s two more questions!”

“Okay, okay, your turn.”

You looked down the list, trying to find something to embaress Dean. “Okay Dean, do you own any sex toys?”

A loud laugh burst out of Sam as he twisted the cap off another beer. Dean was stuttering, his face turning bright red. “No!”

“Bullshit!” you exclaimed. “Why are you all flustered then?”

Dean gaped silently from you to his brother who held up his hands. “Dude, this is the game.”

“Ummm okay yes, I do.” Dean sighed.

“What sex toys?” you asked automatically.

Dean shook his head and pointed his beer at you. “The question isn’t what toys do I have, it’s _if_ I have toys.”

You sighed. “So not fair, dude.”

Dean shrugged, looking over at his brother in hopes he’d change the subject with another question.

Sam was quick to pick out a question for you this time. “What’s the best orgasm you’ve had in the past few months?”

 _Oh wow, here we go._ “I guess by myself. I’ve hooked up a couple times, but they haven’t…” you felt your stomach flutter as you met Sam’s intense gaze and cleared your throat. “Well they haven’t done the trick.”

The room was quiet for a moment until Dean spoke. “That’s a shame.”

The layer of sexual tension thickened in the room and you ran your fingers through the condensation on your bottle. “Your turn.”

Dean cleared his throat and peered at the screen. “Uhhh, are you a screamer, a grunter, a moaner, or a groaner?”

You laughed. “Ummm I guess all of those, depending on what you’re doin’ to me.” As soon as you realized your slip Dean did too. Before he could say anything, you grabbed the laptop.

“What’s your biggest turn on while making out?”

Dean looked between you and Sam. “Which of us are you asking?”

“Both,” you shrugged, sitting back and taking another drink.

Sam cleared his throat, “Ummm I like biting.”

You snickered and grinned, nodding your head.

“What?” Sam asked with fake outrage.

“I just always figured you were a biter, Sam,” you teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. “There’s no way you could know that.”

You shrugged and bit your lip, getting a dark look in return. “I did though.”

You dragged your eyes away from Sam and looked over to Dean as he spoke, his voice taking on a deep midwest drawl the more he drank. “Biting is good. I like noise though, like moans and all that.”

“Dirty talk?” you asked, a little breathless at the idea of Dean talking dirty. _Oh please god, let him talk dirty._

Dean lifted his bottle and downed the last two inches before answering. “Yeah. Yeah, dirty talk is good.”

You took a deep breath and nodded, your eyes straying to the ceiling as you rolled your neck slowly. “Those are all good. I think my weakness is neck kisses. Scruff against my neck and cheek. Kissing and biting my ear. Biting my shoulder.” You smiled and looked over at Sam as if to commiserate about the biting kink, but you were surprised by the primal look of hunger on his face. When you glanced up at Dean you found the same intensity, and under their gaze you readjusted your hips on the bed. You were wet and this game needed to end _now_.

“Sam, here,” you said softly as you handed the laptop to him. He looked over at his brother, and you watched as a quick silent conversation passed between them, Sam nodding slightly before he looked back at you.

“Let’s see,” Sam glanced at the screen for a few seconds, pretending to find the question the boys really wanted to ask. With a dark gaze in those hazel eyes, Sam looked up.

“Out of your few closest friends, would you ever have sex with any of them?”

 _There it is,_ you thought. _Game on, boys._

After a few beats of silence you nodded. “Yes.”

Neither of them moved so you channeled all of your courage, drunk or not, to stand up. You took the laptop from Sam’s hands and shut it, setting it down on the dinette table. You met both of their eyes before you grabbed the hem of your t-shirt and slowly lifted it over your head, leaving you in your lace bra and jeans. “Any more questions?”

Dean looked like he was in shock as his mouth hung open. He stared at you, speechless for once but Sam was on his feet instantly, his hands running across the smooth skin of your stomach and sides before his mouth crashed down onto yours. You were lost in his scent and touch until you felt two hands on your ass and lips on your shoulder. You whimpered as Dean kissed up your spine, pushing your hair away so he could suck a hickie into the back of your neck.

“So neck kisses like this?” Dean asked, his voice deeper with lust as his lips peppered your neck and shoulder. You whimpered and pulled away from Sam, humming in affirmation as you grabbed Dean’s collar and kissed him. Somehow with lips and hands all over you were able to stagger backwards until the three of you collapsed onto the mattress. You couldn’t help but giggle as both boys landed with an “Oof.”

You weren’t sure whose hands were whose as they stripped off your clothes, one brother or the other kissing you until you were in just your panties. You started tugging at their clothes, silently demanding that you wanted them naked now.

In the back of your mind you thanked the creator of the internet questions game, because neither Sam or Dean had forgotten the things you liked. One of them was always kissing your neck, biting your earlobe, giving attention to the sensitive spots you’d revealed during the game.

You lifted your hips when you felt Dean’s fingers tug down the side of your panties. Sam was still kissing you, distracting you from everything except moving to the middle of the bed. Dean tossed your underwear on the motel floor, probably torn and a happy casualty to whatever was about to happen. You gasped into Sam’s mouth when you felt Dean’s thumb brush through your folds. The buzz of the alcohol and your increasing arousal made you sensitive and needy.

“Oh god yes.” Your hips jumped off the mattress as Dean’s thumb paused to circle around your clit. Your eyes shot open and found Dean kneeling between your legs, his eyes a dark forest green as they flickered from your face to your pussy. Sam plucked your nipple in time to Dean’s thumb on your clit and you whimpered, your hips waving towards Dean in a silent request for more. When Dean scooted down on his stomach in front of you, Sam laid down next to you. In tandem they worked, Dean licking up through your folds as Sam kissed and licked at your breasts. Sucks to your pussy, bites to your nipples. They were building you up in a slow frenzy, an orgasm swirling slowly in your core with each corresponding mark of their mouths.

You whimpered when Dean sat up and took his perfect lips away. He was still in his jeans for some god damn reason, but you watched him sit back shirtless. Dean moved away so Sam could settle himself between your thighs.

“Sam, edge her.”

“What?” you asked before Sam’s mouth was on you and your eyes rolled back in your head. Your fingers gripped his soft hair as he licked and sucked at your clit until your thighs quivered. You could feel Sam smile against you as you chanted his name.

“Fuck her with your fingers too,” Dean instructed from the other bed. Your eyes popped open and you stared at him, biting your own lip as he bit his, his hand moving over the front of his jeans slowly. “I thought you liked edging, sweetheart?’

“Fuck,” you moaned, breathing labored as you tried to put words with thoughts, “you can’t use all my answers against me.”

“Sure we can,” Sam teased. He went back to his task, two fingers working up to three until your whole body was trembling again.

“Sam, yes! Oh god I’m gonna come, don’t stop,” you whimpered, your head thrashing on the pillow. You should’ve known better than to announce that.

“Stop.”

You whimpered, pouting as Dean smirked at your denial. Sam crawled up the mattress over you and kissed you, his tongue tangling with yours as he held you down. His fingers slid through your folds again, two sliding inside you easily. After a few tries he found the spot that was the most sensitive and you cried out, jolting up and holding his wrist in place to keep the pleasure going.

“Found it.” Sam smiled, his hair providing a canopy over your dirty sounds. “That feel good?”

You nodded, unable to speak as the sweet cresting edge of your orgasm reached you again. You knew if Sam touched your clit right then you’d come instantly. You started to beg, wiggling on the bed as you looked into Sam’s warm bright eyes, the green blue nearly gone behind his huge pupils.

“Sam please, I’m so close.” You tried to lift your hips towards him but he pushed you back down, manhandling you to the edge. You orgasm wasn’t going to wait much longer. “Sam you feel so good. Always knew you’d be so good...I’m gonna...oh god.”

“Stop.”

You glared at Dean as he stood up. “Dean!”

Sam scooted over to lay next to you, kissing you as Dean folded himself out onto the end of the bed, your pussy in front of his face again. He licked through your folds once, humming before licking again.

“Taste so good, sweetheart. Been wantin’ to eat you out for so long.”

“Fuck,” you were shaking now, taking in deep breaths as you fought the urge to seek friction against his beautiful face.

“She tastes amazing,” Sam hummed as he pulled you into another deep kiss. Sam’s hands roamed your body and you were distracted by his touch until Dean slid two fingers inside you, deeper than Sam had pushed. You cried out against Sam’s mouth and looked down just as Dean’s lips latched onto your clit.

“Oh fuuuuuuck,” you moaned, your head dropping back on the pillow. Sam took the opportunity to suck and kiss along your exposed throat. Within seconds you were close to coming.

Sam alternated sharp bites and gentle sucks on your neck. “Think she’s close again.”

You cried out as Dean pulled off of you with a loud suck. “Yeah she is. So fucking wet. Drippin’ for us, aren’t you?”

You groaned as you heard his slurp at your folds, his tongue lathing across your pussy as if he was memorizing it.

“Gonna let her come?” Sam asked before taking one nipple between his teeth. You twisted in place, the sensitivity too much, their names breathless whines on your lips. Dean’s fingers pressed inside you against that sensitive place Sam had found earlier, and your back arched.

“There it is, so responsive,” Dean chuckled, “let’s see if we can fix one of your answers.”

You had no idea what he was talking about until Sam grinned. “Hell yeah, make her squirt.”

Both you and Dean groaned at Sam’s words. “Oh god,” you tried to lurch up and out of their grip, realizing that the fierce sensitivity building inside you was leading to that elusive explosion. Sam soothed you and gently pressed your shoulders back down, his mouth pressing gentle lingering kisses against yours.

“It’s okay, baby. Promise it’ll be amazing.” Sam smiled, his cheeks pink as he confessed. His voice deepened as he muttered, “I’ve wanted you for a long time. As long as I’ve known you. Dean has too.”

You looked down at Dean who smiled, his fingers still stroking the delicate nerves inside you while his tongue leisurely circled your clit. Sam kissed you again, and you got lost in him, your fingers lazily tangling in his hair. Minutes passed, your body thrumming with the need to come in a mind blowing way that you never had before. When you started to overthink what was happening Sam would kiss you deeper, distracting you completely with his luscious mouth. Once you’d completely relaxed again Dean’s perfect mouth descended on your clit.

“OH FUCK!” you screamed as you twisted at the waist, wanting to get away but never wanting to go. Sam’s hands were kneading your breasts, your nipples twisted between his fingers. You reached down and grabbed Dean’s hair, holding onto him and Sam both as you lost control of your body. You scrunched your eyes closed and as Dean hummed loud and deep against your pussy, you let go.

The cry that left you was silent at first, turning into a screaming wail as you squirted all over Dean’s hand. His tongue circled your clit, pushing you higher into another orgasm that had you gasping for air. Sam watched in awe of you dissolving beneath them, rocking his still-covered cock against your hip as he took a nipple between his teeth.

“Okay, okay,” you whimpered, bending your knees and shooing Dean away when you became too sensitive. You closed your eyes and slumped over on the bed, your chest rising heavily as you reveled in the best orgasm you’d ever had. Little pulses shivered through your veins and you desperately tried to catch your breath. “Holy fuck.”

You opened your eyes when the mattress shifted on both sides of you. You smiled and leaned into Dean, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him in thanks for that amazing orgasm. His hands strayed into your hair and you breathed deeply, taking in his scent and the taste of your orgasm.

You broke the kiss with a little giggle when you felt another set of lips moving from your shoulder down your arm to your hip. Sam smiled up at you, pressing a kiss to your palm when you brushed your fingers through his hair.

“Sam, what do you think we should do to her next?” Dean asked as he kissed your neck softly. “Wanna keep going, sweetheart?”

You nodded, looking them both up and down. “Wanna fuck you. Both of you.”

Dean smirked. “Hoped you’d say that.”

Dean and Sam stared at each other for a moment before Sam held out an open palm and a fist. You rolled your eyes at their idiocy as Sam’s rock of course beat Dean’s scissors. Before either of them could move you shook your head. You decided it was your turn to be in charge.

“Want you at the same time, you idiots. Sam, on your knees over there,” you nodded towards the other bed. He stripped his boxers off and settled on the bed on his knees and waited. You pulled Dean up on his feet, unzipping his soft worn jeans and pushing them and his boxers to the ground. You licked your lips as you took his cock in your hand.

“I’m gonna blow you while Sam fucks me.”

Both men groaned and Dean followed your instructions to go stand at the end of the other bed. You pressed your breasts against Sam’s chest and kissed him dirty and deep. Your lips parted and you dipped your head to his neck and bit down earning a loud growl, your pussy clenching at the sound. You nibbled along his olive skin until he was panting and his fingers were digging into your hips. You looked over your shoulder at his brother who was watching you with dark eyes. You turned and settled on your hands and knees between them. Sam grabbed your ass, his cock sliding through your wet folds. You were still wet from your earth shattering orgasm so he slid in easily. You choked out a breath as you got used to his size.

“Fuck Sam, god you feel good.” You opened your eyes and looked up at Dean. He gulped as you grabbed his hips and pulled him towards you. You pushed back against Sam’s shallow thrust, shrieking at the soft smack he gave you on your upper thigh.

You wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, the other hand balancing you on the mattress. Dean moaned with his brother as you took his leaking cock in your mouth. Each fuck from Sam sent you forward, your mouth sucking Dean in and out, your hand wrapped around the length of his cock that you couldn’t swallow. They used you back and forth, a full body orgasm building inside you more intense than the last.

“Don’t let her come yet, Sam,” Dean warned. You pulled away with a pop, saliva dripping from your mouth. Your words came out ragged as Sam continued to fuck you.

“Why...need to,” you whimpered, stroking him as Sam pounded into you from behind.

Dean growled as your lips moved sloppily along his cock. “Bet your pussy feels so good. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

You shuddered as you gripped the bedspread between two hands now. Dean fed his cock between your open lips as you wavered on the edge of orgasm.

Sam smacked your ass hard twice. “She’s all clenched up.” He slowed his thrusts, his hips circling in a way you’d only ever daydreamed Sam could move. “Getting so close.”

“Please,” you whined, realizing that you were never in charge here. 

“Whatya want, sweetheart?” Dean asked. You looked up at him, his hard cock dark and dripping precum in front of you. “Wanna come?”

“Yes, please.” You shrieked when Sam smacked your ass again even harder. “Sam, please. Come on, fuck me!”

Dean grabbed your shoulders, holding you in place as Sam slammed into you. You were keening, blabbering praises and expletives, so close to coming but afraid to say it in case they’d take it away.

“Gonna come, you’re gonna come with me.” Sam smacked you and you shrieked from the sting. “Fuck, come baby!”

You keened at his permission, your body jumping over the edge into the waves of your orgasm immediately. You clenched around Sam and brought him over with you, your whole body shaking as Sam pulled out and came all over your ass and lower back.

“Sam, oh my god. So good,” you stuttered as your hips kept moving to a slower rhythm. “Fuck that felt amazing.”

“Love seeing you marked up like this,” Sam replied. He smacked your ass softer this time but it still stung. “Ass all smacked swollen and covered in my cum.” You felt his t-shirt across your skin as he cleaned you up. “Dean’s turn to fuck you now.”

“Best for last,” Dean taunted as he flopped down onto the bed on his back. Sam moved to the other disheveled bed and watched as Dean pulled you onto his lap. “You okay sweetheart?”

“Oh yeah,” you nodded, grinning lazily as you tried to keep your balance. “Want you, Dean.”

There was that classic dangerous Winchester smirk in return, and all you could think was how fucking lucky you were.

All thoughts left your mind as Dean lined up and pulled you down onto his thick cock. You had to clench your fists to keep from exploding almost immediately.

“Fuck, sweetheart. I wanna drag this out but I don’t think I can. You feel so fucking good.” His hair was all messy and when his tongue swiped out across his lip you leaned down and sucked it into your mouth. You were so spent and somehow on the edge again, your hips thrusting against him slowly. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

You squealed as Dean flipped you onto your back, his cock never leaving you before he was pounding you into the mattress. You grabbed his ass, your nails sinking in, and you yelled his name loudly. It spurred him on and in your sex haze you remembered.

“Fuck Dean, I knew you’d feel so good, so deep. So fucking big inside me,” you moaned, giving Dean some of the kink he craved. You knew it was working as his cock hardened and he fucked you harder, his arms shaking as he held himself above you. The deep guttural sounds caught in his throat just pushed you to be filthier.

“You’re so goddamn hot, Dean. Drives me crazy. I wanna fuck you everyday like this. Fuck me to sleep, fuck me awake. I wanna come like this all the time. Be your dirty girl. C’mon baby, make me come like Sam did, make me explode like your brother did.” You heard Sam groan from the other bed and glanced over at him with a smile. “Both so good to me.”

“Ah fuck,” Dean growled, “almost there, baby.”

“Oh god Dean, me…” your dirty words had an affect on you too as you came inexplicably again, your pussy gushing around Dean’s cock.

At the feel of you coming again around him, Dean yelled “Oh fuck!” and then he was pulsing hot cum inside you, his hips staggering as you arched underneath him. The weight of his heavy frame collapsed on top of you as you came down, nearly unconscious as you floated in post orgasmic bliss. He looked up, bleary eyed and with a goofy smile before he kissed you softly. You sighed as he flopped onto the bed next to you. You closed your eyes, your arms and legs lazily fallen to your sides.

Some time later you startled when you felt something damp on your thigh.

“It’s okay,” Dean consoled you as you squinted up at him. He showed you a warm washcloth that he used to wipe away the fluids that were all over your pussy and thighs. Sam handed you a glass of water and helped you sit up to drink it.

“You alright?” Sam asked cautiously. He ran his hand over your shoulders a few times, comforting you as he checked to make sure things were still cool between you three.

You smiled and nodded, your alcohol drunk replaced by the best intoxication you’d ever felt. “Better than. That was…”

“Awesome?” Dean grinned.

“Epic,” you laughed. “We have got to do that again.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise before laughing.

“Cool with us.” Sam smiled before kissing the top of your head.

“Just one condition though,” you added as you slid to the end of the bed, your legs still a little wobbly.

“What’s that?” Dean grinned.

“Next time you have to show us your sex toys.”

You laughed as the now cool washcloth hit you on the sore ass as you sauntered over to the bathroom.

Epic night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I work really hard on my fics, but I don't get a lot of feedback here on AO3. Common struggle for all writers, but if you enjoyed something I've written a kudo or comment will make all the difference to me. Thank you so much and thanks for visiting! 
> 
> ⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
